Ride On
by Anime Angel Alchemist
Summary: A military teen falls in love with a calvary girl. When she's suddenly ripped from him, this is how he grieves.


_Hey, it's Anime Angel Alchemist, out with my second oneshot! I really hope you like it, because this story means a lot to me. I have a link to where you can find more information on this amazing horse, and another where you can see the horse itself, as a model. I'm open for critiszm of any kind, just don't say something along the lines of my story sucks, that won't help me improve._

_A coal-black Morgan-Quarter Horse cross, __**Black Jack**__ served in the __3rd U.S. Infantry Regiment__'s (The Old Guard) Caisson Platoon. Named in honor of __General John J. (Black Jack) Pershing__, he was the __riderless horse__ in more than 1,000 Armed Forces __Full Honors Funerals__ (AFFHF), the majority of which were in __Arlington National Cemetery__. With boots and __stirrups__ reversed, the horse was a symbol of a fallen leader. (Excuse the time discrepancy please) Info located on wiki._

Ride On

The big black stallion walked solemnly ahead of the young blonde teen, his head bowed. Tears freely snaked their way down Edwrd Elric's cheeks, hidden by the long bangs hanging limply. The majestic black horse was named Black Jack. The simple, yet elegant black leather English saddle and bridle, the sharp scabbard hanging from the right of the saddle. All of that meant little to the Elric teenager. But the part that had turned this hardened teen into a sniveling child was the reversed boots and stirrups, silver spurs gleaming in the waning sunlight The shinning black casket he helped to carry was just the icing on the cake.

Colonel Roy Mustang, Major Edward Elric, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, and Major Alex Louis Armstrong follow the single horse, Alphonse, having finally returned to being human, came up the rear. The small parade passed under the arch, created by soldiers holding their guns up, barrels almost meeting at its apex.

With a funeral fit for the Fuhrer, it was not a seasoned war hero, or hardened militiaman, but in that casket laid the still body of a young girl with once tan skin and dark brown hair.

"She was a kind, caring young woman, 17 years-old, the Lieutenant Colonel Adele Mustang, the Inferno Alchemist. She was cut down too early, by a fatal disease that's still unknown to this day. A smile to some a laugh to others and a friend to all, this quiet young Calvary woman was one of a kind. Brave and cool headed, she was dependable. It was often her downfall as many tried to take advantage of her, but she always over came it. Thank you, Lieutenant Colonel." Says Kain Fuery, barely keeping his fountain of tears from becoming loud sobs.

The casket is carefully lowered into the ground, and covered with soft brown soil.

"My niece was the best thing to happen to me, since I joined this military. Always bubbly and full of enthusiasm, she never gave up life for a moment after her parents passed away. She was sent to live with me, whom she'd never met prior. At first I was reluctant to let her join, then she passed the State Alchemy Exam as the second youngest ever- 15 - and only female. Farewell, Adele." Roy Mustang walked from the raised platform, head raised high, not even bothering to hold back nor hide the silent tears that slid down his face. In fact, he showed them in near pride, from the fact that it was his niece that earned such an honorable funeral. Armstrong took the stand next.

"Such _optimism_ I had never seen!" the masculine man belted out, tears falling in cascades down his cheeks. "a _proud_, _strong_ young lady _everyone_ should have had the pleasure to meet! But, _alas_, she was taken too soon from this world…. This world will miss you, Miss Adele…." The large man walked meekly down the five steps to the ground, and quietly stood with Roy and the rest of his subordinates.

"Miss Adele was the prettiest young girl I'd even seen, not to mention the most fun to be around. There was never a dull moment when she was there...and the office became so drab and boring when she went on a mission with Fullmetal. Bye, Adele." Havoc left the stage in near tears, one of the only men there able to resist their tears. Only Edward was left to speak, the blonde standing next to Black Jack, the Riderless Horse.

"Adele, not only were you a great partner and friend, but also my loving girlfriend. All those times you spent helping me up and cheering me on.... It is with that, that I am proud to be the one chosen to announce her promotion to Colonel. Colonel Adele Mustang, the Inferno Alchemist. From the bottom of my heart, I love you, Inferno, Adele, Colonel, whatever you may choose to call her. You will be missed by all...." Edward quietly walks back to Mustang, where he's surprisingly presented with four things; Adele's uniform and pocket watch, one of the Calvary horses named Cody, and the big black quarter horse Morgan stallion, Black Jack.

"I want you to have these. I know you have better means to care for the horses, as she was planning on moving in with you.... And I thought that it would be best to give them to you, as you'll probably miss her most...." The black eyed Colonel told Edward, after he stood there with two sets of reins, a uniform, and a pocket watch all clutched in his hands.

"Thank you, Colonel," he then added meekly, "for allowing me to have those few happy months with her as my girlfriend and friend, and I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Edward. Take care of those horses." Mustang says, a weak smile barely penetrating his lips.

"Yes, Sir!" Edward raises his right hand in a solute, before walking off to join his little brother.

"Ready! _Aim! __**Fire!!**_" Riza Hawkeye gave the order for the first of three rounds of shots, for the 21 gun solute. The gunshots rag throughout the grounds as the seven gunman's fired off one shot.

"_**Fire!**_" The second volley rings out loudly.

Edward watches on blankly as the final order for the final volley was given. The shots rang out once again. Slowly, the grounds empty leaving only Ed, Al, and the two horses. By now, Al's holding Cody, and Ed's holding Black Jack.

"Brother, I'm going to go home…. Please, don't do anything you'll regret." Alphonse says before swinging lithely into Cody's saddle and riding away.

Ed doesn't reply, but remains in his place, deftly staring at a marked stone, Black Jack's reins clutched tightly in his hand.

_Colonel Adele Mustang,_

_Inferno Alchemist,_

_Best Friend,_

_Kind Niece,_

_Loving Girlfriend._

Glancing up to the sky, the blonde alchemist takes the moment to mull over some thoughts.

'_We'll never forget you….'_

With that, he drapes the reins over Black Jack's neck, removes the extra boots from the stirrups, and mounts. Nudging the big black horse into a spin he takes off at a gallop, ponytail and coattails whipping out behind him.

_A HUGE thanks goes out to my Beta, Bar-Ohki, for not only reading this over, but helping me with the ending! __(This was written a while ago, but I still have to give her a huge thanks! I hope you see this!)_


End file.
